zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Zane T 69
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Irvine page. If you're new to Wika, you might want to check out the section for some useful tips to get started. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sylvanelite (talk) 04:20, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello Hey there! I do not have to block that user; if you want to report them for Vandalism to the VSTF, you may do so here. :Have you considered adopting this wiki? That would be the best solution for dealing with persistent vandals. The VSTF might not always clean them up (especially if there are active admins); in addition, if you were a local admin the vandal would get cleaned up in the shortest amount of time. You would, of course, need to talk with the current admin and wider community about this, but I think it's your best option. ::Makes sense to wait some more before requesting Admin rights. To answer your question, who would you be citing your work on other wikis to? FANDOM Staff or the current admin? :::Well, that would certainly be a good thing to cite, especially when making your case to local users, although obviously edits and time spent on the wiki are even better. Hope that answers your question. :) ::::Good luck, hope you get it eventually! Let me know if you have any other questions. Hi Hello again Zane T 69, I recall you mentioning that you aren't interested in the Alien franchise though since you like Zoids I thought you might be interested in a blog post I have made on The Gundam wiki featuring an After Colony mobile suit classification system that I have created. Multi-wiki Troll Hello Zane T 69, a user called Throwaway 100 who was bothering myself and others on the Jurassic Park wiki recently left some undesirable messages on my talk page here as well, should I delete those or does the Zoids wiki have a policy of not deleting talk page messages? P.S. I'm messaging you about this instead of an admin since none of them have been on here recently and you seem to be one of the more active users here. Freighttrain, The (talk) 12:37, February 22, 2019 (UTC) : May I jump in for some advice? If there is an user who bothers other users (in particular the same) across multiple wikis and there is no active admin on one wiki, the user in question can be reported to FANDOM's staff and they will likely issue a global ban for this user. : Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 12:55, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :: Hello Moviejunkie2009, one of the users on the Jurassic Park wiki mentioned to me that he had already reported that guy so it should be ok, though I was asking Zane T 69 about the talk page messages that Throwaway 100/Troll Stone left here. Freighttrain, The (talk) 12:59, February 22, 2019 (UTC) ::: Well, this wiki doesn't have a lot of policies. The only policy pages are those ones: Zoids Wiki:Policy, Zoids Wiki:Simplified ruleset. There are also no blog posts by any admin in which policies are specified. As well unwanted spam messages are often also removed on wikis which have message walls, so it should be no problem to remove them here. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 13:18, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :::: Ok well I'll see how Zane T 69 replies first. Freighttrain, The (talk) 13:25, February 22, 2019 (UTC) My advice is quite simple. Never react, trolls want reactions and to know that they're getting to you. Never react no matter what and that includes insults and conversation. It sounds like they are using a VPN and borrowing IPs to spam new accounts and IPs to harass and torment. Have the admins on JP wiki consider an abuse filter for profanity, page spam, page blanking, and page moving. It should reduce attacks greatly and bore the vandal into leaving. If you feel you are needed to aid opposing vandals then request rights from an Admin or B-crat. Removing your favorite wikis list and hiding all of them prevents bleed over/them harassing you on other wikis. I hope this helps. Zane T 69 (talk) 17:33, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Zane is right. There is an old wiki guideline on Wikipedia which says "Don't feed the trolls": https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Deny_recognition Hiding your favorite wikis also is a great idea to avoid being bothered. Throwaway got globalled after I reported him to staff and linked them to his contributions on multiple wikis. As there hasn't been any active admin for more than two months, adoption might also be something to consider. However for an adoption you need the support of the community, as well you shouldn't have a record of rightful current blocks. Blocks for petty reasons of course don't count. More guidelines you find here: https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 17:48, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Sylvanelite comes when needed, but the wiki doesn't meet the requirements for adoption. I can ask him about promoting me, I take Admin duties seriously and this wiki wouldn't even be a problem in terms of work load. Zane T 69 (talk) 17:59, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :I posted on his talk page. Zane T 69 (talk) 18:24, February 22, 2019 (UTC) If no admin has edited for two months - Sylvanelite last edited more than three months ago - a wiki is eligible for adoption per the adoption guidelines. However if Sylvanelite comes back as you suppose the wiki will of course no longer be eligible for adoption. As he is only an admin he only can promote mods per the group rights list: Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 18:36, February 22, 2019 (UTC) I knew that he couldn't promote me; I'm an Admin/B-Crat on another wiki, but I might need an RFA. I did help him out a lot, so he should support me. The wiki needs Admins and I'll be requesting it either way to make sure that the wiki has one on hand to deal with vandals or harassment. Plus I can easily manage it since I'm only responsible for one other wiki that I already have well policed and staffed. Zane T 69 (talk) 18:44, February 22, 2019 (UTC) This wiki doesn't seem to have pages for requests for adminship. So yes a forum post or asking a bureaucrat is also a way to get admin rights. I also manage several wikis including Transformers Wiki and other Takara Tomy-related wikis. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 18:51, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Cool. They seem really well-run. I'll give Sylvanelite a few days before talking with the Bureaucrat unless the wiki comes under attack then I'll move to adopt, but it seems unlikely that we would be attacked. The wiki doesn't seem to be in any danger so I see no risk in waiting. Zane T 69 (talk) 19:21, February 22, 2019 (UTC) : Hi Zane T 69, would you suggest I clear those messages from Throwaway 100/Troll Stone from my talk tapge here? Freighttrain, The (talk) 20:44, February 22, 2019 (UTC)